2128 Atlantic Hurricane Season
2128 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above average hurricane season, with 25 Storms, 16 Hurricanes, and 12 Major Hurricanes. It was tied with the seasons; 2105 and 2065 for the second most active season. The most notable major hurricanes we're Alyanna, Dwight, Harry, Jeron, Rylie, Sam, and Trina. Alyanna struck the South Carolina and Florida as a Category 4 hurricane, with damage amounting up to almost $21 billion and along 1416 fatalities. Dwight, the costliest, strongest, and Deadliest storm of the season, Struck Honduras at Peak intensity, bringing up to $126 billion, and killing 45, 766, becoming the deadliest hurricane in Atlantic history. It hit florida as a Category 5 a few days later, bringing $433 billion and killing an additional 2376 people. Harry, was a Category 4 storm that struck Florida, bringing $56 billion and killing 134. Jeron, was a Category 5 storm, that struck where Hurricane Katrina hit, bringing $108 billion damage and 356 deaths. Rylie struck Texas as a Category 4, killing 687 and bringing $45 billion damage. Sam, another Cat 5 storm, struck North Carolina as a Category 4, bringing $98 billion and killing 2. Trina was another Cat 5 storm, that struck Georgia, bringing $32 billion and killing 1334. Storms Hurricane Alyanna Hurricane Alyanna is the first named storm, first hurricane, and the first major hurricane of the 2128 atlantic hurricane season. On the early morning hours of January 1st, meteorologists began monitoring a relatively strong tropical wave a few hundred miles off the coast of Africa. Entering favorable conditions, the tropical wave was upgraded to Tropical depression 1 the next day. Strengthening a little more, it became a Tropical Storm a few hours later, receiving the name "Alyanna". In conditions of warm waters and low amount of wind shear, it became a hurricane and moved a few miles North of Puerto Rico, causing $1 billion damage and 23522 injured. moving west - northwest at a rate of 4 miles an hour and even more favorable conditions, it became a major hurricane a few days later, and made landfall near Miami, Florida as a 115 miles per hour storm. Hurricane Alyanna was forecasted to continue moving west, but made a sudden turn to the north-northwest a few hours after making landfall. Hurricane Alyanna moved out to the Atlantic Ocean again, and strengthed more until it reached its peak intensity which is 155 mph and 929 mbars, surpassing Hurricane Amanda's record in the Eastern Pacific a few hundred years before as the strongest hurricane before the start of the basin's season. Alyanna then made a slight turn to East-Northeast, and made landfall at south carolina at its peak intensity. Alyanna then moved north-northwest again and dissipated five days later over Quebec, Canada. Overall damage was $21.5 billion. The name was retired and was replaced with "Avery". Hurricane Bryan Tropical Storm Carina Hurricane Dwight Tropical Storm Ella Tropical Storm Fabio Hurricane Gwenda Hurricane Harry Tropical Storm Ilia Hurricane Jeron Hurricane Kelly Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mavis Tropical Storm Noel Hurricane Olivia Hurricane Paolo - Eddie Hurricane Rylie Hurricane Sam Hurricane Trina Hurricane Vincent Tropical Storm Wilda Tropical Storm Ariel Hurricane Brianna Tropical Storm Clark 2128 Naming Lists The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2122 season, expect for Alyanna, Bryan, Dwight, Ella, and Olivia which replaced Alexandria, Ben, Darius, Eloisa, and Orlene. The names Alyanna, Bryan, Dwight, Eloisa, Olivia, Trina, Vincent, Wilda, Ariel, Brianna, and Clark were used in the Atlantic for the first time this year. Category:DDT's Property